


Of Moving Trucks and Thin Walls.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lots of Sex, M/M, background OsaAkaa, im just pushing the hinata harem agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: There was a moving a truck blocking his car and he was gonna be late for work if they didn’t move it but the owners were no where to be seen and seriously, who the fuck decides to move in at seven in the freaking morning, what in the actual fuck?!?Apparently he’s getting a new next door neighbor. He hoped that this neighbor wasn’t as loud as the last girls who lived there, ‘cause man those girls could scream at each other for HOURS. That was annoying as fuck when you had early morning appointment with your clients.He was about to knock on his new neighbor’s door when it popped open, revealing what Atsumu assumed was a teenager (maybe 18 or 19)  with orange hair, big brown eyes, and a banging body as seen by the muscle tee that clings to his chest and the very short shorts that show off the ridiculously toned thighs.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Of Moving Trucks and Thin Walls.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yazhkx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazhkx/gifts), [liliies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliies/gifts).



> A small thank you to you all for reaching 100 followers on twitter! Like whaaaat! Thank you all so much!!!
> 
> This is also for my SOAHC family. I love you, I'm so happy I found you🥰🥰🥰

Atsumu knew the world was out to get him the moment he stepped out of his apartment that morning.

There was a moving a truck blocking his car and he was gonna be late for work if they didn’t move it but the owners were no where to be seen and seriously, who the fuck decides to move in at seven in the freaking morning, what in the actual fuck?!?

Apparently he’s getting a new next door neighbor. He hoped that this neighbor wasn’t as loud as the last girls who lived there, ‘cause man those girls could scream at each other for HOURS. That was annoying as fuck when you had early morning appointment with your clients.

He was about to knock on his new neighbor’s door when it popped open, revealing what Atsumu assumed was a teenager (maybe 18 or 19) with orange hair, big brown eyes, and a banging body as seen by the muscle tee that clings to his chest and the very short shorts that show off the ridiculously toned thighs. 

“Oh hi sorry! I’m Shouyou Hinata, your new neighbor! I was gonna come by and introduce myself later today cause I thought you would be asleep but you’re here so hi!”

Atsumu doesn’t realize he’s staring until the orange head, Shouyou his name is Shouyou, says, “uh are you okay neighbor?” 

“Yeah, sorry, can ya move your truck so that I can get out? I have work.” It came out harsher than he intended but Shouyou didn’t even flinch. He apologized and darted back inside, giving Atsumu a quick look at his ass. 

And oh god that ass. 

Atsumu is internally having a very gay panic because this new neighbor is just his type and he wants to mess around with him but he’s already been an asshole in the first two minutes of their interactions. 

Shouyou passed him as he closed the door. Atsumu can’t believe this dude is human because he’s so damn fast. In a matter of minutes, he has moved the truck and Atsumu is able to get his car out.

  
  


When he arrives to the gym where he trains his clients, the receptionist, Akaashi, asks, “what is wrong with you?”

Atsumu slumps over the desk and mumbles, “Akaashi, I love myself but I don’t like the way I am.”

“Ah, so you did something stupid again.”

“Akaashi! That’s rude,” he pauses, “but yeah, I have a new neighbor and he’s super cute, kinda young for me but super buff and adorable and so compact. I could just put him in my pocket and hold him there forever. But I was an asshole by accident—“

“How can you be an asshole by accident?” Akaashi questions him.

“I have resting bitch face! And my accent makes it sound rough!”

“Yeah, sure, blame it on that, oh hey your first client is walking in, go to work Atsumu.”

“Wanna grab lunch later?” 

“Sure, I’m guessing we’re going to Samu’s?” Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, see you in a few hours!”

So Atsumu goes and does what he does best which is to make sure people stay in shape or get in shape depending on what they want. He has three 1 hour clients and then it’s lunch time. 

He stops by the reception to fetch Akaashi and they walk together to Osamu’s restaurant. They walk inside and Atsumu is surprised to see his new neighbor in what seemed to be a firefighter uniform, navy blue tee with the emblem of the Karasuno Fire Station, black work boots, and khaki pants that seemed a bit too tight. The younger man sat at the little bar where people who come in alone usually sit.

“Ah neighbor dude! Never caught your name!” Shouyou points at him and says through a mouthful of one of Osamu’s onigiri.

“Why are you here?!?”

“Huh? Well I came to eat, duh! I heard this was the place for onigiri so I had to try it!”

“Clownsumu, are ya scaring my new favorite customer?” said Osamu coming back with a few heavy looking to go boxes, “oh hi babe!”

“How is it that ya can be a complete asshole to me one second and then be super excited for Akaashi! Yer an ass Samu! I hate ya!”

“I hate ya too ya ungrateful over-muscled bum!”

“Babe, don’t fight with your brother in front of the customers,” said Akaashi, walking behind the counter to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Alright babe, ya want the usual baby?” Atsumu sits down next to the orange head who’s been quietly watching these exchanges. 

“Hello,” Akaashi says quietly to Shouyou, they shake hands, “I’m Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you.”

“Hi! I’m Hinata Shouyou! I just moved next door to Clownsumu! That’s his name right?” Shouyou asks innocently and Atsumu chokes on air while Osamu falls to the floor laughing.

“WHAT THE HECK? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER, HOW DARE YA CALL ME THAT!”

“Uh, dude chill, that’s what your brother called you, so I just assumed that was your name,” Shouyou answers, looking at Atsumu like he’s dumb. Osamu is wiping tears from the corner of his eyes and even Akaashi is laughing a bit. 

Osamu finally gets up from the floor and tells the tangerine, “yer my new favorite customer, Shouyou. Next time ya want Onigiri it’s on the house! Oh, by the way, here’s your to go order. I’m guessing yer taking it back to the fire station?”

“Ah there’s no need for that Osamu! And thank you! How much do I owe you?”

“Ah nah don’t worry, it’s on the house today,” Osamu says.

“How come my food is never in the house but his is?! What the hell Samu, I’m yer brother!”

“Oh I’m sorry are ya out there fighting fires and bringing food to yer brave coworkers? Huh? Yeah, no, didn’t think so! The only reason yer here is because Akaashi invited ya through the door ya freaking pest!”

“Osamu,” Akaashi says.

“Sorry babe, he’s a moron. I can’t help myself.”

“I know, but your new client is gonna think you’re weird,” the three of them look over at Shouyou who’s just smiling and geez why is his smile so pretty, even Akaashi is staring.

“Well since you don’t wanna charge me I guess I’ll just leave this as a tip,” he holds a $100 bill and sets on the tip jar. Shouyou looks outside the window and says “oh! My friend’s here gotta go!”

They all turn to the window and see a tall, dark haired dude looking down at his phone. Shouyou opens the door and all Atsumu catches is “Kuroo!” Before the tall dude leans down to kiss the shorter man on the lips. It seems to be the kind of kiss you give someone you’re passionately in love with before taking the bags filled with onigiri, wrapping his hand arm around the smaller man, and walking away. Shouyou didn’t move away for any of this. 

“He said they were friends right?” said Osamu.

“Yeah, that doesn't look like a friend kiss,” said Akaashi.

“I wanna be his friend. Wait why the heck are you hitting me Samu!”

* * *

Atsumu doesn’t run into his neighbor again until a few weeks later. He guesses that the schedule of a firefighter is hectic and doesn’t allow for much socializing. 

Osamu does mention that Shouyou stops by almost everyday. Sometimes alone, sometimes with the tall dude and that the tall dude always pays even when Shouyou insists that it’s his turn. Atsumu tries really hard not to be annoyed at that. 

He fails miserably.

He runs into Shouyou at his gym. Well, it’s not his but he works there so yeah, his gym. 

“Oh hi dude!” Shouyou says and smiles at him. He continues his set of bench presses and honestly how the heck is this little dude so buff?? 

“Why do ya keep calling me ‘dude’? I have a name ya know,” Atsumu points to his chest where his name is engraved in his work shirt.

“Well you’ve never formally introduced yourself! And freaked out when I called you Clownsumu so I’m just gonna play it safe and go with dude!” Atsumu is baffled at the way this man’s brain works.

“Well I’m Atsumu, nice to meet ya,” Atsumu waves and Shouyou nods his way, “ya want me to spot ya?”

“Nah, this is my last set,” Shouyou says and sets the bar in its holder, “so you work here? A trainer I’m guessing?”

“Ya guessed right,” Atsumu watches as Shouyou bends over and starts wiping down the bench and the bar. He’s not even playing it cool. He ogles Shouyou’s ass, until someone loudly clears his throat behind him. 

“Hey Shou, you ready to go?” And before Atsumu, standing next to Shouyou, stands no other than mr. tall, dark and handsome, who always pays for Shouyou’s food. 

“Yep, let go Kuroo! See ya later Atsumu!”

Before Atsumu can say anything though, Kuroo slaps Shouyou’s ass and says, “let’s go baby, you’ve kept me waiting long enough.”

“Geez Kuroo, stop being a perv! We’ll be home soon enough!” Shouyou rubs his ass a little and Atsumu wants to be Shouyou’s hand. 

And Atsumu doesn’t know if he imagines this but Kuroo turns back to glare at him before sending him a smirk, and carrying on in their merry way.

* * *

  
  


That afternoon when Atsumu gets home from work, he hears muffled yells coming from the apartment next door. He knows the living room in Shouyou’s apartments is next to his kitchen so that’s why he’s getting an insight on his neighbor’s yelling.

The walls are thin enough that he’s privy to the entire fight that his neighbor seems to be having with his ‘friend.’

“You’re the one who didn’t wanna label it! Why are so mad I think he’s cute?!?” That’s Shouyou’s voice. Atsumu likes to think he can recognize it anywhere by now. 

“Because he lives right next door to you! How do I know you’re not gonna go fuck him the minute I’m not available?!”

“Why does it even matter Tetsurou! We are NOT together! You’ve made that very clear!” 

“Just because we’re not together doesn’t mean I don’t love you!” Kuroo’s voice sounds a little watery even through the walls.

“Oh you love me now, don’t you, Tetsu?” Atsumu is standing silently in his kitchen when he hears a loud thud. 

“Shut up, Tetsurou. You don’t love me. You love when I fuck you, there’s a difference. Now get on your knees and do what you do best, okay?”

Jesus Christ, Shouyou was a top? Atsumu wouldn’t have pegged him for it but the dude also fought fires for a living, so looks could be deceiving.

Atsumu could barely hear them, but for sure there were some slurping noises coming from the apartment next door. He could hear Kuroo moaning a little, and then Shouyou’s voice saying, “that’s enough, get up and face the wall, I’m gonna fuck you now.”

“Yes, baby.”

It sounds like there is no preparation involved because Atsumu can hear Kuroo’s moan through the wall. That’s the moan of a man that’s being fucked, and being fucked good. 

Atsumu looks down and realizes he’s hard. Like painfully hard. Maybe he is a perv after all. Whatever, if he is a perv or not he might as well take care of his very big, very hard problem.

He begins rubbing himself through his shorts. He can’t hear the sound of Shouyou’s balls slapping against Kuroo’s ass but he can imagine it. 

Beside the way Shouyou is talking is enough to make anyone cum. 

“Yeah that’s right, Tetsu, if you could see how well you take me, fuck baby you’re so good- I bet you want me to cum inside you, huh?” He bears Kuroo whine, and fuck, Atsumu is close to cumming himself. 

“Don’t touch your cock Kuroo, I’m not finished with you yet.”

“Please, baby, please. Let me cum, I’ve been good, I’ve taken it so well, please Shou—“

“You’ve been good? We must have different definitions of good because I clearly remember you picking a fight about the cutie next door. That’s not what a good boy does, Tetsu,” Shouyou says, “maybe I should fuck him just because you assume I will. Is that what you want Tetsu? For me to go fuck someone else when you’re away?” 

Atsumu wants to scream yes please come fuck me, right now if possible.

“No, Shouyou please, I—“

“Ooooh you like that idea, didn’t you? You just clenched you tight little hole for me,” Atsumu hears Shouyou laugh, how is that endearing? “Mmm, lets finish this now Tetsu.”

Shouyou then says the magic words that make Atsumu cum in his shorts, “Cum for me, babe.”

Atsumu does. He comes so hard.

Afterwards he can hear the two shuffling about, and it’s quiet but he hears Shouyou say, “I love you too, Tetsurou, but this could never work. We both know that.”

Kuroo replies, “I know, but—“

“No buts, Tetsu, I’m allowed to find other people attractive. I’m allowed to date other people. You said you didn’t want a boyfriend when we started this. And I was fine with that. But it’s been 3 years, Kuroo. I stopped waiting for you a long time ago.”

There’s silence for a while minute. 

“I don’t think I’ll stay here tonight.”

“Yeah. That’s fine,” there’s shuffling around, “I’ll see you when I see you, i guess.”

“Yeah, see you Shouyou.”

His neighbor door slams and Atsumu flinches.

* * *

Atsumu doesn’t see Shouyou at the gym or out of his apartment for a week after that. So when Osamu mentions that Shouyou came into the restaurant Atsumu takes his crumbs.

“Is he okay?”

“He seemed fine, I guess, why?”

“Uh, I heard him have a fight with his boyfriend a week ago and I haven’t seen him since so...”

“Yer noisy, Clownsumu,” Osamu says eyeing him suspiciously, “but Kuroo is not his boyfriend.”

“Then explain the kissing!”

“They’re friends with benefits,” Atsumu’s eyes widened at the fact that his younger brother already knows this much about them, “what?! I asked if they were dating, that's how I know! Stop looking at me like that!”

“Didja ask why they aren’t in a relationship?” Atsumu asks. 

“I overheard something about a Kenma killing them.”

And the plot thickens.

* * *

“Oh hey Atsumu, how are you?” Both men at their respective doors.

“Hey Shouyou, Uh I’m not so good, coming down with a cold or somethin’” as if on cue, he sneezes. 

“Is that why you’re home early?” Shouyou raises an eyebrow, it was barely 10:15 am after all.

“Yeah, I’m gonna head inside and pray Osamu pities me enough to bring me some soup and sleep.”

“I can make you soup.”

Atsumu looks over at him, “are ya sure? I don’t want ya to get sick.”

“I’m sure.”

Shouyou spends the rest of the day taking care of Atsumu and ain’t that the sweetest thing ever?

Maybe it’s the slight fever or the medicine but he says this out loud to Shouyou and Shouyou replies, “your funny Atsumu,” as he changes the towel on Atsumu’s forehead. Atsumu drifts in and out of sleep but he hears hushed voices coming from the kitchen.

“Thank ya for taking care of the whiny brat, Shouyou, I owe ya one,” that’s Osamu’s voice.

“Ah I really didn’t have much today anyways, not until now I gotta go pick up Kenma from the airport in an hour though so it’s a good thing you came.”

“Oh Kenma’s coming to visit you?” And wait a minute didn’t Osamu say he didn’t know anything about this Kenma guy. What in tarnation? Osamu is a bastard and as soon as Atsumu feels better he’ll punch him or something.

“Yeah, Kuroo and I hadn’t been answering on the group chat we have together, so he hopped on his jet this morning.”

“Ya happy he’s here?” 

“Yeah, I miss him a lot, but he’s gonna know something is up,” Shouyou’s voice sounds so sad, Atsumu wants to get out of this haze to hold him but he can’t, so he settles for listening in to the conversation.

“Why not just tell him the truth?”

A sigh and then, “He asked Kuroo and me for one thing before he left to make his game developing international. He asked us not to fall in love with each other. Kenma is... well not possessive but because he loves in a certain way it’s hard for him to accept that we can still all be friends.”

“He’s yer ex right?”

“Yup, dated all through high school and college. Been friends for longer than that. But his dreams were elsewhere and mine were here. Neither of us wanted to give that up. And he’s known Kuroo for so much longer. Since they were babies really. This would feel like a betrayal from us to him.”

“Ya know Shou,” Osamu says, “it’s not that I wanna meddle in yer business but if Kenma really loved ya, he wouldn’t care who ya were happy with.”

“I know but, a part of me is always gonna belong to Kenma. Another part of me is always going to be Kuroo’s.”

The medicine is once again taking over, because Atsumu feels his eyes droop. 

The last thing he thinks about before succumbing to sleep is how much he hopes there’s a part of Shouyou that can belong to Atsumu.

* * *

Atsumu doesn’t see Shouyou until two days later while they’re both taking out the trash. 

“Oh hey! Thanks for taking care of me the other day,” Atsumu says, going to grab the bag of garbage Shouyou is carrying.

“What, are you taking my trash as repayment?” Shouyou giggles.

“Ah what no! It’s called being a gentleman, maybe ya should try it!”

“Ah but what if I like my men rough around the edges, Atsumu?”

Freaking little tease. Atsumu is about to respond when the door to Shouyou’s apartment opens. A skinny, long haired dude pops out holding another trash bag, “Shouyou, you forgot the bathroom bag- oh I’m sorry am I interrupting something?”

“Nah, you’re good, Kenma! Thanks!” Shouyou reaches for the bag but Kenma pulls away, “I’ll take it Shouyou, go back inside you know I can’t watch the lasagna. What if it rings when you’re gone and I don’t hear it? I’ll burn down the apartment and you’ll have to save me.”

“Oh my god, Kenma!” Shouyou laughs, “you’re being so dramatic, it’s almost done but not—“ a ringing noise comes from inside the apartment, “Ah shit I can’t believe it’s ready, shit, fuck!”

The orange head goes back into his apartment and Kenma closes the door behind him, examining Atsumu.

“Hello,” Atsumu says, a little uncomfortable, “I’m Atsumu Miya, I’m Shouyou’s—“

“I know who you are.”

“Oh, sorry, anyway I can take a bag if you want. You probably don’t know your way around here and all that, and I’m heading that way so....”

Kenma keeps looking at him, but his gaze softens, “thanks.” He hands over the bag but before Atsumu leaves he says, “wait.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know Kuroo?”

“Not personally but I’ve met him a couple of times.”

“Hmm,” Atsumu thinks that’s the end of it and continues to walk away but Kenma says, “has he been coming around much?”

Atsumu doesn’t know how to respond, so he improvises, “I’m not sure, honestly I work most of the day and I don’t really go out of the apartment unless I’m headed to my brother’s place, so I wouldn’t know what to tell ya about that.”

Kenma nods and the door of Shouyou’s apartment opens once again, and Shouyou is startled to see them still there, “oh! Kenma dinner’s ready, Atsumu would you like to come over for dinner?”

Kenma glares a little bit but says nothing.

“Uh no, sorry Shouyou, I’m gonna head to Samu’s place in a bit cause we’re going to our parents house this weekend, but thanks maybe next time.”

“Alright another time then!”

Both men go back inside Shouyou’s apartment and Atsumu goes to throw the trash out.

  
  


When he comes back to his apartment, he can hear yelling.

“It was just a question! Why are you so worked up about it?!” That was Kenma’s voice.

“I told you that nothing was going on between Kuroo and me! Why can’t you believe me?!?”

“Because you guys are acting shady! If you’re fucking each other I deserve to know!”

“YOU LEFT ME!”

Shouyou sounds heartbroken and Atsumu doesn’t wanna hear this but he can’t bring himself to leave his kitchen.

“Baby—“

“No! You don’t get to call me that! You don’t get the right to be jealous over whatever it was Kuroo and I had! You decided that your company was more important than me and you just up and left! Well guess who picked up the pieces, Kenma?”

No response.

“What? You got nothing to say now?”

“I love you.”

“Ugh. That’s not fair, Kenma!” 

“Come here.”

Was Atsumu seriously going to listen to Shouyou fuck another dude once again?

Yes. Yes, he was.

“Shouyou. Bend over.”

Wait what? Shouyou was bottoming now?

The versatility this man had was incredible. 

“You don’t fight fair, Kenma.”

“Oh? Says the one who’s been wearing a butt plug all day, preparing for this. I’ve wanted to be inside you all day. But I love it when we stop fighting for this.”

Shouyou moans loudly and once again, Atsumu is hard. This time he doesn’t waste any time in pulling down his sweats and stroking his dick.

Kenma wasn’t as vocal as Shouyou had been when he fucked Kuroo but Shouyou was making up for it with his loud moans.

Fuck, I want him. I want him so bad.

“Kenmaaaaa, I’m gonna cum~” 

“Tell me you love me, Shouyou.”

“Ahhh, Kenma! I love you! I love you so much please cum inside me Kenma!”

And even though it was Kenma’s name Shouyou was screaming, in Atsumu’s mind it was his name that Shouyou was screaming. 

Atsumu came and his next thought was, ‘I’m so glad I will be out for the weekend. I don’t think I can listen to Shouyou during sex anymore.’

“Just because we did this doesn’t mean I’m not mad at you anymore.”

“What if I told you I’m moving back?” Kenma questions.

“Why are you moving back?” 

“For you, of course.”

“Kenma! I don’t want you to come back just for me! I know your life is now there and I’m fine! Whatever was going on with Kuroo is over anyways, I’m fine Kenma!”

“You Say that but you’ve been sad, and don’t even try lying to me.”

“Don’t come back just for me! Go live your life Kenma! We’ll always be best friends! Go fall in love with someone else! Be happy Kenma! I’m happy I promise you I am!”

“Shouyou, how can I fall in love with anyone after you?”

Atsumu didn’t hear Shouyou respond but Kenma's words would ring inside his brain.

For a long time.

* * *

Atsumu comes back from his weekend away late Sunday night. There’s a note on his door that reads, ‘come over :p’ and an arrow pointing to Shouyou’s apartment.

He grabs the note and opens his door, dropping his duffel bag and heading over to Shouyou’s.

He knocks on the door and Shouyou opens the door, “Atsumu! You’re back! Come on let’s eat!”

“How’d ya know I’d be back today? Also where’s Kenma?” Atsumu asks, sitting at the dinner table. 

“Kenma went back to the States. His company was having some kind of crisis or so he claims. And I texted Osamu.”

“Ya text Samu?!”

“Yeah we’re friends, we text!”

“Have ya made up with Kuroo?” Atsumu asks as Shouyou serves a plate of sushi. He notices that most of it has fatty tuna. Was Shouyou trying to seduce him? 

“We haven’t talked in a while, but that’s okay. I think we need the space,” Shouyou sits and starts munching on his sushi.

“So yer finally single, huh? How’s that feel?” Atsumu raises an eyebrow suggestively as he takes a bite of his roll.

“I’ve been single for three years, Atsumu. It’s the usual feel.”

“Yah right, like I believe that,” the blonde continues eating.

“Why would you not?”

Atsumu blushes. He knows Shouyou notices because he says, “oh? Have you perhaps been listening to my private moments, Atsumu?”

Atsumu doesn’t say anything, but he looks away and bites his bottom lip. 

Shouyou gets off his seat, his plate left half eaten and pulls Atsumu’s chair back. He swings a leg over Atsumu and sits on his lap.

“Did you like what you heard?” Shouyou says, his hand moving Atsumu’s face so they make eye contact. When Atsumu doesn’t respond and just blushes even harder, Shouyou grinds down a little, “did you like hearing Kenma fuck me? Or did you like how I fucked Kuroo? Huh? I wonder what you’d let me do to you.”

Shouyou starts grinding harder and faster on Atsumu and even through their clothes Atsumu can feel the tightness of Shouyou’s muscles.

“Fuck, Shouyou, please!”

“Mmm,he speaks,” Shouyou leans down to touch his forehead to Atsumu’s, “what do you want Atsumu?”

“I want ya, Shouyou.”

“Then have me.”

Atsumu starts getting up and Shouyou wraps his legs around his hips. They finally kiss and Atsumu starts moving them to the bedroom, thanking whoever was up there that he never skipped leg day because Shouyou, although small in stature, was a complete buff cake. 

They make it to the bedroom where Shouyou strips with lightning speed and crawls into the bed presenting his ass to Atsumu. Atsumu is trying really hard not to come in his underwear so he takes off his pants and his underwear. 

“Where’s the lube Shouyou?” 

Shouyou points to the drawer in the nightstand and says, “hurry up Tsumu, I’ve been waiting to have you inside me.”

Atsumu grabs the lube and a condom from the drawer and starts squirting it on his fingers, spreading all over his cock. He sees Shouyou eyeing him hungrily and asks, “ya want this?”

“Yes. I want it so bad.”

“Then come get it, Shouyou.”

Shouyou brightens at the challenge and pulls Atsumu into the bed, straddling him. He doesn’t even let Atsumu stick a finger in cause he’s sinking himself down in one swift move and god he’s right.

“Ah Atsumu, you’re big. I love it.” Shouyou starts bouncing on his cock, completely out of it. Atsumu holds him, hands on hip and starts nibbling on his neck before turning to Shouyou’s mouth and licking at the drool that’s escaping him. 

“Yeeessss, ah- Atsumu you feel so good inside me!”

“Ya like that Shouyou?” Atsumu angles his hips a little, and Shouyou releases his loudest moan as of yet, “how about this? Huh? How’s that feel Shouyou?”

“So good, it feels so good Atsumu, you just feel right inside me,” Shouyou kisses him so Atsumu can’t respond. 

Atsumu manages to hit Shouyou prostate more often than not and Shouyou comes all over Atsumu’a chest and abs. Before Atsumu can finish though Shouyou jumps of his cock and takes the condom off, throwing it to the side. 

“Cum on my face, Tsumu.”

Shouyou doesn’t even get to put his lips or hand around his cock because those words alone had Atsumu coming all over the tangerine’s face.

After a moment, Atsumu remembers how to breathe and looks at Shouyou, who’s gathering the cum on his face on his fingers and sticks them in his mouth.

“Shouyou.”

“Mmm you taste so nice, Atsumu. I don’t think I can ever get tired of it.”

And god, Atsumu really hopes he never does.

* * *

Years pass and Atsumu manages to change Hinata’s last name to Miya.

Kenma still comes around every once in a while but he married a redhead secretary he met in his company abroad. They now live in sunny California and are constantly trying to get the Miyas on a private jet to visit.

Kuroo fell off the grid for a while, but when he came back, he came back with a child. The product of a drunken night of sex with a stranger, but his daughter was beautiful and only a few years older than the Miyas eldest kid.

Akaashi and Osamu got married two years before Shouyou and Atsumu, but they didn’t want a big family so they adopted a little boy only. 

As for Shouyou and Atsumu? Well those two have 3 kids and are expecting another by the end of the year. 

And to think it all started because of a moving truck.

**Author's Note:**

> So thoughts? I'm pushing the Hinata harem agenda while pushing atsuhina into the world!


End file.
